All These Years
by JendallAddict
Summary: Katie and James have been liking each other but they didn't know. they also afraid that Katie's big brother, Kendall would be mad if he caught them liking each other. Jatie romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you maybe know that I already post this story about 4 months ago and i haven't continue it. idk why, deleted my story. when i logged in to continue my story, it's gone. so i have to start it all over again. i'm so sorry for those who already reviewed and waited for so long. enjoy reading it :)  
**

* * *

Katie's POV

Hi, my name is Katie Knight. I'm Kendall Knight's little sister. We live in apartement 2j of Palmwoods. I live with Kendall's friends too, they're Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond. Yes, they are the Big Time Rush. I'm 16 now, and we already live here for like 3 years. I'm not study at the Palmwoods School, I studied at North Shore High School. The guys are 19 and 20 now, so they went to college. But they still live at the Palmwoods. It was Sunday in the morning, and I was the one who already awake. So I went to the living room, sit in the orange couch and watch TV. Then Kendall came in and sat next to me. "Hey Baby Sister." yeah, Kendall always called me Baby Sister, and I love it.

"Hey Big Brother." I replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watching TV."

"Why were you you wake up so early? It's still 6.30 in the morning and it's Sunday." he yawned.

"I don't know, I just woke up. And why were you wake up so early too if you're still sleepy and you think it's too early?" i asked him too.

"I was awake by the sound of TV, so I just came her." he answered.

I don't know if he was telling the truth or not, because Kendall is a sleepy head. I just said "oh okay" and I turned around to watch the TV again. Few minutes later, James walked in and sat in my left. Kendall was sitting in my right. James sat and yawned.

"Good morning Kendall, Good morning Kit-Kat." James smiled at me.

"Good morning James" Me and Kendall replied in unison and smiled back at him.

James, he's my brother's best friend. He's the pretty one of the group and well known as the player. But he's not a player at all, I knew him for so long. He always called me Kit-Kat. Even tough I don't like itm I've always love the way he said that. I have a crush on him since I was 13, when we moved to LA. First I thought it was just a crush, but since I was 15, I think it's more than a crush. It's a **like**. I **like** him. I **like** James Diamond. He always teased me that I have a huge crush on him, but I always denied it. I've always got nervous when I'm alone or around him. I don't know if he notices it or not. There was one time when I had a crush on that boy named Kyle. James was helping me to get to know Kyle, but them he left me because he saw a cute girl. And I remembered that he was over protective to me. It was kinda annoying, but I appreciate that. I really like him, like **Really Really** like him. But, will he likes me too? I don't think so. He considered me as his own little sister, he told me about that. But as long as I'm near him, I feel really happy. Oh, and I was datng a guy named Aaron. He was one of the students in my school. We've been dating for 3 months now.

"so, what are we going to do today?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, have any idea?" i said.

"why don't we watch movie at cinema? I heard that there's a great movie called A Little Thing Called Love. It's a romantic movie." James suggested.

"I think that's great. Let's do it!" I agreed

"let's do what?" Logan asked from nowhere.

"and what's great?" Carlos yawned.

Carlos and Logan were already wake up. They were sitting on the chairs in the counter. Joining our conversation.

"we're going to watch a movie at the cinema. What's the name again?" Kendall explained.

"A Little Thing Called Love." Me and James said in unison.

Me and James both look at each other and started to laugh. I was thinking, wow it was such a coincidence that we both said it union.

"why were you both laughing?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"nothing..." I chuckled.

"o-okaayy…"

*mrs. Knight walks in*

"wow, you all wake up already. Very unusual." Mrs. Knight said in confusion.

"yup." we said in unison.

"okay, I'm going to make breakfasts. You go do your own things." she said and left to the kitchen.

"welp, I'm going to take a bath." i said.

So I went to the bathroom to take a bath. Today is going to be awesome. I heard that movie was about love and romantic drama. Well, I like to watch romantic drama movies, so I'm pretty excited about this.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

James' POV

We were going to watch a movie called A Little Thing Called Love. I heard that movie was about love and romantic drama, and I knew that Katie likes to watch that kind of movie. So that's why I recommended that movie. Katie is such a beautiful girl, and I love her. I considered her as my own little sister. But I don't know, I feel something different about her lately. I feel like my love to her is no longer as my little sister. but something like…my girlfriend. I'm not sure, I guess I was just too tired, so I thought something impossible. I also noticed that everytime Katie was around or near me, she became so quite and kinda like shy. That was not like her. This was starting since she was 15. I always asked her if something's wrong with her, and she always said that everything's fine. I guess she has a problem and she doesn't want to tell me. _WAS SHE LIKES ME?_ That came trough my mind so fast. But I don't think that she likes me. Well, I always teased her that she has a crush on me, but that was 3 years ago! I didn't do it again now. And besides, she already had that Aaron boy as her boyfriend. Even tough I kinda didn't like that boy, Kendall allowed him to date Katie. I don't know, it's like there's something wrong with that boy. Well, as long as that boy makes Katie happy, I'm okay with that. But I'm still that older brother who over protective to his little sister. I swear if that boy breaks her heart, I wil…

"James!" Kendall yelled, snapping me out of my mind.

"what?" i asked.

"what were you thinking." Logan asked me.

"nothing, really nothing." i lied.

"okay, i'm gonna go get orange juice. you want some?" Carlos offered us.

"no thanks." me and Logan said. "gimme one glass, please!" Kendall yelled.

"Okay!" Carlos shouted from the kitchen.

"welp, i'm going to get ready first." i said, getting up from the couch.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face and maybe take a shower. When I walked to the bathroom, I bumped into someone, and it was Katie who was just got out from the bathroom. She already dressed and she looked so beautiful as always. She wears a simple light blue t-shirt, a short jeans, and a black cardigan. With her brown wavy long hair, she looked perfect.

"I'm so sorry James. I didn't saw you." Katie apologized.

"nah, it's okay. It's my fault. Are you okay?" i asked her.

"no, it's not your fault, and I'm okay."

"okay then, well excuse me. I'm going to use the bathroom." i smiled at her.

"okay, see you later." she smiled back at me and leaving the bathroom.

I come in to the bathroom and closed the door. I leaned my back to the door. What was just happened? Am I in a love struck? No way I'm in love with Katie, well yes maybe as my little sister. But I think I am. Well, I don't know. I'm confused right now. I'm going to wash my face and get ready. I really should clear my mind. After about 15 minutes later, I finished get ready and I headed to the living room. I wear a white v-neck t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a black jacket. When I went to the living room, everybody was having their breakfasts. I sat joining them. Mrs. Knight made us pancakes, and corndogs special for Carlos. I wasn't that hungry so I just ate cheerios. Everybody were still in their pajamas except for me and Katie. Wow, another coincidence. First, when we said 'A Little Thing Called Love' in union, and second was this. I'm not going to think about anything, it was just a coincidence.

'James!" Kendall yelled, snapping me out of my mind...again.

"what?" i asked.

"you were having thoughts again don't you? What is it this time?"

"nothing. It was none of your business." i lied...again.

"ooo is James liking a girl right now?" Carlos teased me.

"I am not!" i lied...for the third time.

"okay, but remember you have us if you wanna talk something." Logan reminded me.

"yeah…"

We continued to eat our breakfasts. Am I that obvious if I'm having thoughts? I mean, how the hell did Kendall knew? Is he a psychic? Oh well, forget that. All the guys and Mrs. Knight were taking a bath, and left me and Katie alone in the living room. She was reading a book. I went to her and talked.

"hey, what are you reading?" i asked her.

"uh oh, I was just reading a twilight book." she looked up at me.

"oh is it good? I've saw the movie but I think it's not so good."

"the book is great. Yeah me either. I prefer the book."

"oh cool."

After that, it was a complete silent until Katie's phone rings.

"I gotta take this call."

"okay."

Katie walked to her room and answer her call. I heard that she was yelling to her phone. Who was calling her? Why was she yelling like that?

* * *

**Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is here! thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter :) i'm going to reply to misslittlemaslow: yes i did make this story before, but fanfiction delete it so i re-post it again :D thanks for all of your compliments. i really appreciate that :) enjoy!  
**

* * *

Katie's POV

I was reading a book when everybody got ready, except for me and James. Uh oh, it was just two of us. James walked toward me. What am I gonna do? My heart pounded really fast. I felt really nervous. I always feel nervous when I'm alone with him. I stayed focus on my book and pretend I didn't notice him.

"hey, what are you reading?" James asked me.

"uh oh, I was just reading a twilight book." i looked up at him and answered.

"oh, is it good? I've saw the movie but I think it's not so good."

"the book is great. Yeah me either. I prefer the book."

"oh cool."

After that, it was a complete silent. I was really nervous. My heart was still pounding really fast. You know, I hate a silent situation. I wanted to talk something to him to finish the complete silent, but I don't know what to say. Suddenly, my phone rings. I saw the screen, and it was Aaron who called. Why was he calling me in the morning? He usually text me in the morning unless there's something important to tell.

"I gotta take this call."

"okay."

I left to my room, closed the door, and answered Aaron's call.

"hey honey." i said.

"hey baby. Remember we're going on a date to watch movie at the cinema today?"

_God damn it! I'm totally forgot about the date today!_

"oh my god baby, I'm so sorry I forgot. I promised to my brothers to watch movie together at the cinema today." i apologized, i was totally forgot about it.

"Katie, I told you we're going on a date today. I even reminded you yesterday." he sounded really disappointed

"I know Aaron, but I'm totally forgot about it. I'm so sorry."

"you didn't care about me anymore, Katie! You care about your brother and his stupid boyband friends more than you care about me!" he yelled at me. i cannot believe he actually yelled at me!

"Hey! Don't you ever ever say that they're stupid! Because they are not! And that is so not true! I **DO** care about you! I love you!" i yelled back at him.

"no! you're not! If you do care about me, how could you forget about our date?" he yelled again.

We yelled at each other, he really sounded pissed off. But what can I do? I was totally forgot, and I already promised to my brothers

"okay! You can blame it on me! But one thing that you have to know, I **DO** love you and I **DO** care about you!" i yelled once again at him.

"whatever you said!" he yelled and after that he hung up the phone.

I cannot believe he really said that I didn't care about him. I began to burst into tears. My heart was totally broken now. I only forgot about our date and he said that I didn't care about him? Oh my god, what if I meet him tomorrow at school? Ah forget it. By the way, I'm going to hang out with my brothers that I love so much. I walked outside to the living room, there I saw my brothers already set.

"Katie, have you been crying?" Kendall asked, look really worried.

_Damn it I forgot that I've been crying_

"uh, um…"

"and why were you yelling to your phone call?" James asked. oh no, he must be heard our argument.

"uh *sigh* well, me and Aaron got into a fight. But it was not a big deal." i sighed.

"if it was not a big deal, why were you crying? You know I hate to see you sad." Carlos said. he's always sweet to me.

"oh c'mon let's just forget about that and let's go to the cinema. We're gonna be late." i said.

"she has a point." Logan agreed with me.

"okay, let's go! Mom, we're leaving now!" Kendall shouted.

"okay honey, take care." my mom said, and kissed my and Kendall's foreheads.

I took my blue leather handbag and put my colorful sneakers. I feel relieved when they didn't find out about why I was crying. I shouldn't tell them, because I'm pretty sure if I tell them, they would kill Aaron no matter what. But I need to tell someone! I can't keep my problems by myself. Kendall? Such a no no! james? maybe, but no. Carlos? Maybe, but he will tell Kendall. Logan? Maybe yes, maybe no. Mom? I don't think so. I had a friend, but she really can't keep any secret. Hmmm

*15 minutes later*

"we're here!" Kendall yelled.

"we're here?" i asked.

"yup."

We got out of the car and came in to the cinema. Kendall and Logan went to buy the ticket, Carlos went to buy the snacks, and left me and James alone at the lobby. Again, there was an awkward silent, until James spoke.

"what did really happen between you and Aaron?" He suddenly asked.

"nothing, it's really nothing." i lied.

"there must be something. You were crying and yelling-"

"James please, I don't wanna talk about this." i cut him off

"okay if you said so. But if you wanna tell something, just tell me. I always be there for you."

"you'll be the first one to know. thanks James." i smiled at him.

"anytime Katie."

We hugged for a moment. I feel so safe when I was hugging him. It was like the happiest moment. I promise that I would tell him about my problem. But how am I gonna tell him? I knew what his reaction would be. Well, I should keep it for myself for a while. Few minutes later, Kendall and Logan came with tickets in hands. "alright, we already got the tickets and…" Kendall said, and them he stared at Carlos.

Carlos came with a lot of snacks and drinks in his hands. He gave us a popcorn and a drink each person.

"here's for you, for you, you and you. And the rests are mine!" he smiled really wide.

"Carlos, why you bought so many foods?" Kendall asked.

Yup, he really did bought so many foods. Popcorn, food smackers, chocolates, potato chips, pizza bagel, and even corndogs! Oh, don't forget 2 large size drinks.

"because i'm hungry. You know I always hungry when I watch movie." Carlos whined.

"well yeah that's true, but…" Logan said slowly.

"it's way too much than your usual portion." i said.

"that's true." James agreed.

"you have no right to tell me what to do!" Carlos pouted.

"fine, you can eat all of it." Kendall said.

Carlos pouted. He really funny everytime he does that. We were waiting at the lobby, talking some random stuffs. Few minutes later, the studio which played A Little Thing Called Love got opened. So we came in and sat in our seats. I was sitting next to James and Kendall. Oh my god, I was sitting next to James. I was okay with that, but I always got nervous when I'm next to him. Oh well, just relax and enjoy the movie. About 20 minutes after the movie started, I got sleepy and I was overslept…

* * *

**Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

James' POV

We watched the movie. I enjoyed it very much, it was really an awesome movie. About 20 minutes later, I felt something dropped on my shoulder. I looked at it and I saw Katie's head. I whispered to her, "Katie". She didn't respond. I carefully shook her body and whispered to her again. "Katie, hey Katie." She whimpered, and that time I realized that she was sleeping. I let her sleep on my shoulder, and I whispered "sweet dream, Kit-Kat." Then I kissed her head. she looked so peaceful in her sleep. She smiled in her sleep. She looked so beautiful.

"James, what's wrong with Katie?" Kendall whispered at me.

"she's just sleeping. I guess she was sleeping so late last night." i whispered back.

"oh okay."

Kendall nodded and get back his attention to the movie, and so did I. I continued to watched the movie. It was a great movie, and it's really Katie's favorite genre movie. Too bad she was sleeping. She was sleeping during the whole movies.

*1,5 hours later*  
The movie finally ended, and yeah Katie was still sleeping. I woke her up. I carefully shook her body so she wakes up. "Katie, wake up. The movie is over now." I told her while I shook her body too. Katie whimpered and unconsciously hugged me. _Darn it, she's really cute in her sleep._ Omg, what was I thinking? I'm her other big bro. "Katie, c'mon. we gotta go." She finally woke up in my embrace. She looked confused, and realized that she was hugging me, so she pulled herself back from my embrace.

"you were sleeping during the whole movie in my embrace." I said.

"oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I was just so sleepy." she apologized.

"that's okay Katie, you don't need to apologize. Btw, too bad you missed the whole story."

"yeah, I know. I really want to know the story."

"maybe we can watch it together this week."

"sounds great!" she smiled at me.

"cool." i smiled back.

After that we continued to hang out at the mall til noon. We went to Cold Stone to eat ice cream, shopping (Katie bought some outfits), and just walked around the mall. After that, we went back to the Palmwoods. After we arrived, we're the boys layed down on the couch while Katie put her stuffs in her bedroom.

"guys, I'm headed to the pool. Wanna come?" Katie said.

"let's go!" Carlos and Logan immediately said.

"sure." i said.

"wait James. I need to talk to you. You three go ahead to the pool." Kendall suddenly said.

"okay. Bye guys." Katie waved at us.

The three of them left the apartment. I wonder what did Kendall wanna talk about to me? I didn't do anything I guess… or was i? I don't know. I know as soon as Kendall starts to talk to me.

Kendall's POV

I told James to stay with me at the apartment. I was just going to ask him. I felt like, you know… well, it had something to do with my baby sister, Katie.i thought James might be likes her.

"okay dude, what's up?" James asked.

"you know…I I was just wondering. Are you interest to a girl right now?" i asked hesitantly.

"well I have a huge crush on The Jennifers right now."

"no. I meant, a girl that you really like. That you truly love."

"uh, um…"

He felt like nervous…or scared? I can't even describe it. He didn't answer it immediately.

"um, James?" i called.

"uh, no. no one." he finally answered.

"are you sure?"

"yeah, I'm 100% sure."

"okay."

"why were you asking that?"

"uh, no. I was just wondering." I laughed nervously.

"okay. I'm going to the pool. Wanna come?"

"um, no thanks. Oh btw James, remember you can tell me anything if you want. 'cause we're like brothers." i reminded him.

"yeah, of course I will tell you."

James left the room and headed to the pool. I was just sitting on the couch, grabbed the remote, and watched Minnesota Wild Hockey Game. But I was still curious, did he really likes Katie or he acts like a brother to her just like me, Carlos, and Logan did? I shouldn't be worry, or should I? he would tell me. He wouldn't lie to me. He's like a brother to me.

James' POV

After Kendall talked to me, I went to the pool to meet Katie, Logan and Carlos. Katie was laying on the lawn chair while Carlos and Logan were… you know, swimming in the pool and slapping each other's heads.

"guys, come on. Stop slapping each other's heads." Katie laughed so hard.

"hey Kat. What's wrong with them?" i asked.

"Carlos jumped from the roof and Logan kinda mad because he thought it was really dangerous. And you know, Carlos said it was not dangerous and they started arguing." she chuckled.

"oh no wonder."

"it's kinda funny tough."

I started to laughed with Katie. She was right, it was kinda funny. Everytime they slapped each other's heads, I always laugh. But Kendall always interruped it.

"oh btw, what did Kendall said to you earlier?" Katie asked.

"oh. He was just asking if I like a girl right now. I don't know why he asked that."

"oh. That's kinda weird. Well, do you like a girl right now?"

_Uh oh, what am I gonna say? I wouldn't say I like her. That's so not gonna happen. I should deny it._

"James?" she called my name.

"no, I don't like any girl right now." i lied.

"oh okay" she nodded. "I'm going to swim, you wanna come in too?"

"uh no, I'm gong to tanning for a while."

"oh yeah. This is your tanning time. Well bye!"

Katie waved at me and I waved back. She cam into the pool. Well I've been thinking why was Kendall asked me about it. Does Kendall know that I like Katie? Uh, oh…

* * *

**Review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Katie's POV

*the next morning*

I got up this morning. Preparing for my school. Yeah, the school life comes back again. I like being in school, but there's something in me that like to just hanging out at the crib or at the pool with my brothers. You know, I still curious why Kendall asked about James liking a girl right now. He has no specific reason. Something's fishy here. I need to find out.

I went to the living room, found all the boys were sitting in the kitchen corner and dinner table, eating their breakfast. I joined them. I sat next to Kendall. Mom gave me a plate of pancake with maple syrup. Yumm, my favorite!

"hey, why you were asking James if he's liking a girl right now?" I asked.

"no reason." Kendall said simply. There must be a reason! There's no way a person asked without a reason. Specially if the question wasn't usual, just like Kendall.

"there must be." I retorts.

"you know what? That's not your problem, okay?" Kendall sighed. He must be really annoyed by me. I can tell. "fine." I said simply. I continued to finish my breakfast.

After about 15 minutes, I finish my breakfast and ready to go to school. "I'm leaving, bye!" just as I want to close the door, James shouted "hey! Let me take you." He smiled.

"you don't have to, James. You have to go to Rocque Records today." Yeah, they had to go to Rocque Records to record some new song that Gustavo had been working on.

"not until 9am. And now it's still 7am." James said, looking at his watch. "okay…" I finally let him to take me to school. "c'mon." James put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me against next to him. We walked to the elevator.

The ride took about 20 minutes from Palmwoods to my school. We weren't talking too much, and just listened to the songs in the radio. I have to admit it, I kinda enjoyed the ride with James. We didn't talk really much, but I just like it. Oh gosh, what's wrong? I usually didn't feel like this with him. Maybe as I grow older, my feeling for him became much bigger too… ugh, I don't know. I don't wanna think about it first.

I got out from the car, and shut the door. "thanks for giving me a ride." I said through the opened window. "no problem." He says, smiling. As I turned around, I saw Aaron in front of the main door, talking to his friend. I still at the same place, and James was still there too. Uh oh, Aaron saw me and he was walking towards me. "oh great." I mumbled. Since the 'little' fight yesterday, I have no intention to talk to him. He was so annoying! Just because I forgot about our date, and I had a plan with my brothers, he became mad. Ugh, sometimes I don't get it that boy.

"what's wrong, Katie?" James says, he already stood beside me and put his arm on my shoulders.

"Aaron in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" I said quietly.

Just as I said 1, Aaron approached us. He was looking at us with confused. But there was still a smile in his face. "hey Katie!" Aaron said

"hey…"

"hey to you too, James! What are you doing here?" Aaron asked James, trying to be friendly. But I know that James won't get fooled. Aaron was just acting. He usually didn't act like that in front of people. He's kinda popular in my school. He was tall, light blonde hair, blue eyes. He was adorable, tough. But sometimes, his attitude is getting on my nerves.

"I drove Katie to school." James said calmly, tightened his grip on my shoulder. I knew he was protecting me. He always did that. And I'm really appreciate that.

"oh, okay then…" Aaron said. He was kinda nervous. I can tell.

Suddenly, the bell rang. That means I had to go into class and start to study. "hey, we've got to get into the class. What's your first class?" Aaron asked me. He usually didn't ask about my class. Really, he was really weird today. "History." I said quietly. I don't want to talk to him actually today, but he always talked to me! Ugh

"great! We're in the same class. Wanna go in together?"

"fine." I mumbled. I turned my face to James who was still had his arm on my shoulders. "I gotta go. Bye." I hesitated , but… I KISSED James' cheek, and walked away with Aaron. I turned around to see him again, and waved at him. He waved back, shocked in his face, and he smiled.

_OMG I LOVE HIM!_

Wait, what? Gosh! I thought about that again. I'm not so sure actually…

I was paying attention to teacher when my phone vibrated. I checked on my phone and saw that there was a text from… James. I opened it

_Thanks for the kiss on the cheek;) I wasn't expecting it, tough. Hahaha_

I chuckled at the text. I actually didn't know why I kissed James' cheek. It just happened. I hesitated at first but, I finally kissed his cheek. I replied his text.

_You're welcome, Mr. Diamond;) thanks for the ride too:) _

_No problem Miss Knight;)_

"Miss Knight!" Mr. Hartley yelled at me. I immediately looked up. Uh oh, he looked mad.

"no cell phones in the class!" Mr. Hartley said. "sorry Mr. Hartley." I apologized. He's one of the scariest teachers in school. "give me the cell phone." He walked toward me and let out his hand to take my cell phone. I sighed and gave my cell phone to him. "here."

"you can take it after the lesson." He walked away from my desk, returning to his desk. "whatever." I mumbled.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

James' POV

I drove home after taking Katie to her school. Seriously, I wasn't expecting her to kiss my cheek. That's a very rare thing that Katie would do. She's not that typical of girl who likes to do romantic stuffs. Really, I've known her for so long. But maybe she changed… I mean, she's a teenager. She's 16 now!

I parked at the palmwoods, and go straight to apartment 2J. I saw Kendall, Logan, and Carlos sitting on the couch and watching tv. I sat next to Kendall, and just stay silent… until Kendall spoke.

"oooohhhh, there's something with James. What's up, dude?" Kendall chuckled.

"what? Nothing man."

"nu uh. There's must be something with you." Logan retorts.

"yeaahh, when you came in here, you had that dreamy expressions all over your face." Carlos added.

Shit! They noticed my face. I wouldn't tell them that I'm _in love _with Katie. They would be so shock! Specially Kendall. Plus, he would kill me if I tell him! He's the kind of protective brother to his little sister.

"dude! I know what you feel now!" Kendall suddenly yelled.

"what?" I said. Flat.

"you're totally in love!" they started to 'ooooohhhhh' to me.

"yes I am!" I practically yelled, giving up.

"oh my god! With who?" they started to ask me a bunch of stupid questions about who's the one that I'm in love with. Hell, I won't tell them! And plus, I'm not sure if Katie feels the same way about me too. She might just love me as her big brother. "it's not your business." I said.

"yes it is. It's our business. C'mon, we're best buds." Kendall said.

"okay, if you don't want to tell us, just give us some clues." Carlos suggested.

But if I give them the clues, they would know and Kendall is so totally kill me! "okay fine, I'll give you some clue." I said. They started to feel so excited and listened to me carefully. "okay. She's living here at the Palmwoods too, younger than me, has a long kinda wavy brown hair, has brown baby eyes, and she's really cute. But I don't know if she feels the same way about me." I said slowly, imagining Katie's face while I said those things.

"hmm, who would that be…" Carlos said, he thinks really hard. I could tell.

"wait! I think I know!" Kendall suddenly shouted. What? He knew? Oh no! bye bye my life… "is it Courtney? The new girl who just moved a week ago?" what? I don't even know which one is her. "what? No! that's not her." I said.

"then who is it?" Kendall yelled. Yea, I knew why he wanted me to tell him so much. He was like a brother to me and so did Kendall feel. We're very close, we tell each other secrets that even Logan and/or Carlos don't know. We always share about girls problem. Maybe he was disappointed because I don't wanna tell him. Well there's a reason. HE WOULD KILL ME!

" just find out by yourselves. C'mon, we gotta meet Gustavo at the studio." I said, walking away from them and walked out of the door.

Logan's POV

There's something wrong with James, he kept a secret and he won't tell us anytime soon. Something's really bothering him. Maybe I should talk to him about it later. We're best friends, we don't keep secrets. Well, unless there's something that you HAVE to keep from others. Kendall's shout snapped me out of my thought. "hey, let's go. Gustavo will throw a fit if we're late." I just chuckled and followed Kendall out of the door.

* * *

**Sorry it's really short, and i'm sorry yesterday i didn't update. I wanna inform you guys that this story will be end in 2 or 3 more chapters. i cannot think any ideas right now, so i just make it short. Sorry guys.  
**

**Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Katie's POV

It was lunch time, and I sat at the cafeteria with my friend, Hanna. She's my best friend, but sometimes she can be a little ditzy and clumsy. We were just talking and eating our lunch when Aaron came and sat beside me. "what are you doing?" I asked without looking at him.

"what? I can't sit here?" he asked back. Ugh, I really don't wanna talk about it now.

"what's wrong with you guys? Is there something wrong?" Hanna whispered at me. Yea, I haven't told her. I kinda not trust her because sometimes she can't keep secrets. She always blurt out the secrets that she keeps.

"tell ya later." I whispered back at her. "Let's go Han." I got up from my seat and brought my food to the trash.

"hey, wait up! I wanna talk about yesterday." Aaron shouted at me, but I just ignored him. I looked at Hanna, and she looked so confused. Aaron ran infront of me and grab my shoulder. "don't touch me!" I shouted.

"look, I'm really sorry about what I was saying yesterday. I was out of my control, it just blurted out from my mouth. I didn't mean to." He explained. _Yea right_, I thought.

"it's over." I said quietly.

"what?"

"I said it's over!" I yelled.

"but why, Katie?" he looked so shocked. To be honest, I wanted to laugh so hard when I see his shocked face.

"if you can't respect my brothers, don't even bother say sorry to me. Bye." And by that, I walked away from him and go to the class.

I entered the class and sit in my chair. I sighed and buried my face in my arms. I'm done with Aaron, so I can hang out with anyone. When I was still with him, he was so strict. He didn't allowed me to talk or hang out with guys that he didn't know. What's his problem? He doesn't have any right to forbid me talk with any guys! It's like he didn't trust me. That's what I hate about him.

"okay I don't have any intention to disturb you, but what's really going on with you and Aaron? And why you brought your brothers up?" Hanna asked.

I sighed and started to explain to her. "I forgot I have a date with him. When he called to remind me, I forgot too that on that morning, I promised to my brothers that we're going to the cinema that day. Aaron started to yell at me and saying that I don't care about him, that I only care about 'my brother and his stupid boyband'. I actually do care about him. But I have to balance it with my brothers too, because I love them so much. Even though the other 3 are not my real brothers, I love them. That's why I broke up with him. Why should I waste my time with a stupid guy who has no respect with my brothers." I finished.

Hanna just stared at me. Probably shocked, I can't tell. "Hanna?" I called her name and waved my hand in front of her. "That son of a bitch!" she finally said. "how could he said that? Your brothers are not stupid and the boyband too! I love them! And your decision is right, Katie." She added. "I know." I chuckled.

The teacher came in, so we started to study.

* * *

*after school*

"hey, wanna hang out? You know, just to clear your mind." Hanna asked me. I thought for a second, she's right. I do need some refreshing to clear my mind. "alright!" I said.

We walked to Hanna's car. Yes, she has car and can drive, but she doesn't have license yet. When we were heading to Hanna's car, I saw Aaron talking to some girl. He looked at me, I just glared at him and ignored him, didn't say any word. "nice, girl." Hanna whispered and bumped her fist with mine.

We went to the mall, and shopping some cute outfits. Sometimes I like to shopping to clear my mind. Yea, I know I'm not so girly. Specially when I was 10, but after I was 13-14, I changed. But I still the same Katie who always helps the idiots with their problems, who likes to prank Bitters, and makes scams.

We finished shopping and we were in Hanna's car. "where are we going now?" Hanna asked. "Let's go to Rocque Records. Feel like wanna see them recording." I said. "okay." Hanna drove to the Rocque Records. After we arrived, I went in to the building and walked to the studio where they usually recording. There, I saw Logan, Kendall, and Carlos were sitting on the couch and James standing in front of them. His back was looking at me. I wanted to say hi to them, but then…

"I like Katie, okay!" James said out loud.

"What?" I asked loud.

* * *

**Sorry it's really short. and so sorry i haven't update for few days, my school had started,so yeaah. maybe i won't update everyday, only on the weekends. sorry.**

**Review? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the late update. Here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

James' POV

We went to Rocque Records and Gustavo told us to record a new song which is called Windows Down. It's a really cool song, perfect for summer, I really love it. Anyway, he told us to do dance practice routine. You know, because this song is an upbeat song, Gustavo thought it would be amazing if there's a dance in it. So we practiced with Mr. X for almost 3 hours. It was hell! It was torture! My body feels really weak, I can't move.

When we were on our break, the guys decided to ask me about the 'girl' that I'm falling in love with. They keep asking me, rambling, and follow me wherever I go with the same question "who's the girl?" or "is she hot?" and Carlos' dumb question "does she like corndogs?" oh, Carlos. He's not gonna stop being stupid.

"c'mon dude, just tell us!" Kendall practically yelled.

"no, no, no." I said, sitting on the couch and sipping my soda.

"tell us or…" Logan threatened.

"or what?" I asked.

"or we'll break your lucky comb!" Carlos said while holding my lucky comb. Where the hell did he get that? It was in my pocket. I stand up and let out a shriek. "how did you get that?" I asked.

"it doesn't matter." Kendall said. Ugh, I wanna punch 3 of them right now.

"leave my lucky comb out of this!" I yelled.

"then tell us who's the girl!" Carlos yelled back.

I sighed, I had no choice. I have to tell them. Besides, I can't keep keeping my secret from them all the time.

"who is it?" Logan asked.

"I like Katie, okay!" I said out loud.

There was a complete silence after I said that, I can tell they're all REALLY shocked. Their jaws literally drop. They didn't say anything, they just stared at me. Shocked. And I didn't say anything either…until there was a voice behind my back…

"what?" that voice… it sounded like…

I turned around, and I saw Katie standing there with her friend besides her. If I'm not wrong, her name is Hanna. She's really cute, but she can be like Carlos sometimes. Ditzy, clumsy, and…stupid.

Okay, back to the topic! Why was Katie here? And why she has to show up at the time I said that… out loud! I try to speak, but I was tounge-tied. I couldn't speak, I just froze there. There was a quite long silence too… I don't know, a minute? 2 minutes?

"is that true?" Katie finally spoke up, kill the silence.

"yes, I do like you." I sighed, and walked over to her. She just stared at me. Maybe she was shocked…wait, not maybe. She WAS shocked. I knew she was, just from the face. "I've liked you…wait, scratch that, I've loved you since… I don't know, when you started to turn into a teenager. Yes, I did like to tease you about you having a crush on me and I scared Kyle on your date and being overprotective to you. First my intention was just for fun to teasing you, and I thought I was being overprotective to you as a brother. Never thought of me loving you not as a sister… but then I realized, it's as a lover, a soulmate. I'm afraid to say it to all of you because I know you guys will be so shocked like right now and I know Kendall would kill me!" I glanced at Kendall a bit, and I saw his eyes widened. "and I'm also scared that you would hate me after I confess it to you. I know you just consider me as a brother. Anything you decide, I can accept it." I sighed and showed a little smile to Katie.

There was another long silence in the room. At that point, I thought Katie would definitely reject me. I lost hope, I wanted to give up. I started to turn around and walk to some random room to be alone, but then a sweet voice that I know stopped me.

"wait…" Katie said. I turned around to face her again.

I heard her sigh. "i…" there was a pause in the sentence. "I love you too. Not as brother, but as a lover or soulmate just like what you said…" she said, looking at the floor. I can tell she was blushing. She was being honest, I knew it.

Without my knowing, I felt my mouth grin widely. I could feel that I was smiling really wide. I was so happy hearing that from Katie itself. "r-really?" I asked in disbelief.

"yes." Katie chuckled and smiling. I immediately hugged her so tight and I'm so glad she hugged back. This was the most amazing moment of my life. I love her. Sooo much!

When we were hugging each other, I heard someone clearing his throat so loud. I looked over and saw Kendall with widened eyes. "hey! I'm the big brother here. So YOU need my permission to date my sister." He said and pointing at me.

I looked at him awkwardly. "um, can I date her?" I asked awkwardly.

Kendall sighed, but then smiled. "yes you can."

We all let out cheers. I hugged Katie once again and after I pulled away, I looked into her eyes. We were just staring and smiling each other. She had her arms around my neck, and I had my arms around her waist."Katie Knight, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Katie was silent for a second then finally spoke "of course!" she had watery eyes. I smiled at her and kissed her for the first time. I gave her the most passionate kiss, and she kissed me back. I pulled away after a few seconds, then I just realized something… "what about Aaron?" I asked.

"Aaron? We broke up." She calmly answered.

"why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." She gave me a quick peck on the lips, and I smiled at her.

"All these years, we've loved each other and we didn't know it. Finally today, we confessed our feelings." I said, hugging her tightly.

I'm so glad that I can have her as my girlfriend. And I'm so glad that Kendall didn't kill me! Haha. Well, the most important is me and Katie are happy together.

* * *

**I hate to say it, this is the last chapter. To be honest, i had so many writer blocks. So sorry. And I also thinking to make the sequel of this story. If you agree, please let me know by review. Thank you for the readers who patiently waiting for this story. I'm so honored :)**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
